


Making Out is Way Better Than Watching Movies

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Note - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, battle royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: It was another movie-nights of theirs and it had been Gerard's turn to pick a movie, but like the 'picky motherfucker' Frank had called him, he'd whined about how many times they had seen all of their DVDs, so Gerard had went out and bought some Japanese movie.





	Making Out is Way Better Than Watching Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Also published in my frerard oneshot book on wattpad under the username zeppelinspaced

This movie is so confusing." 

"Shut up Gee, it was you who bought it anyway." Frank groaned beside Gerard, shifting into a more comfortable position under the blanket they shared on the couch. 

It was another of movie-nights of theirs and it had been Gerard's turn to pick a movie, but like the 'picky motherfucker' Frank had called him, he'd whined about how many times they had seen all of their DVDs, so Gerard had went out and bought some Japanese movie. 

Frank sighed slightly, they weren't 30 minutes into the movie yet and Gerard was babbling like he hadn't been allowed to speak in 10 years. 

"No I mean, this is so weird, like why is his name Yagami? He looks like Light's father, but this guy is a professor and not a police man." Gerard rambled on, waving his hands in an irritated way. He sounded pretty annoyed too. 

"I don't know Gee, maybe because it's a spin off? Or maybe the name Yagami is regular in Japan, like Johnson and Smith are here?" Frank answered no longer paying attention to the film, not like Gerard let him either.

"Ugh, I hate spin offs, they're so bad." Gerard moaned into Frank's shoulder. "If I knew this were a spin off, I'd would never buy it in the first place," He continued to rant into Frank's Rammstein t-shirt. "I thought this was the series based on the anime, I'm kind of disappointed though, L is hotter than Light in this and Light isn't even in!" He huffed before turning his attention to the TV again. 

"I agree with you there." Frank giggled as he put his arm over Gerard's shoulders, pulling him closer. "But I think I've seen 'Light' before in another Japanese movie." He wondered out loud, making Gerard turn to him again. 

"Oh yes! I think so too, I think it was a gory one or one with lots of killing in it." Gerard chimed in, forgetting about the shitty Death Note spin off again. 

"Yeah," Frank agreed, nodding a few times. "I think it's kind of like that BTOOOM! Anime you know? On a deserted island and killing each other?" He continued to brainstorm. 

"I got it!" Gerard suddenly shot up. "It's Battle Royal! 'Light' was the main character there too!" 

Frank smiled at the cute sight of Gerard being so enthusiastic. "That was a good movie, but I don't understand why all of the girls thought he was hot." Gerard shuddered slightly in silent agreement. 

They both turned their attention back to the film again, only to find it even more confusing since it had continued on when they had been discussing Japanese movies. 

"Let's turn it off and makeout?" Gerard turned and looked at Frank with slightly pleading eyes. 

"Wouldn't dare to disagree." Frank smiled at his adorable boyfriend before leaning in and pressing their lips together.


End file.
